The developments described in this section are known to the inventors. However, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the developments described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section, or that these developments are generally known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
The effectiveness of an audio output device in creating a quality hearing experience can vary substantially from person to person, notwithstanding the technical specifications of the device.